la maldición de la luna
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Maldito con el mundo de luz lunar se transforma en ese orrible cuerpo ¿No le tienes miedo? ¿no le temes?, él solo sonrió y la bestia se enamoró de él.  CAPITULO 12 ARIBBA
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que os guste y que no me matéis, es algo gore, pero bueno, espero que guste.

Un besazo.

Dedicado a Sam, a ariadonechan y a Shasa Braginski

* * *

><p>Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una pequeña aldea de lo alto de los montes nevados vivía una joven familia formada por tres hermanos, la hermana mayor Yekaterina, era una joven rubia de sonrisa amable y grandes atributos, la hermana menor era Natalia, una joven que era muy hermosa, tan hermosa como aterradora, entre amabas hermanas estaba el mediano, el único hombre que la madre de ambas chicas había logrado dar a luz, el joven de ojos amatistas y cabellos rubios se llamaba Iván Braginski y era la persona más temida del pueblo debido a la maldición lunar que recaía sobre él.<p>

Desde que nació, el pobre niño se vio atormentado por el destino y la luna, haciendo que cada vez que la dama blanca del cielo (la luna), estuviese llena su cuerpo sufriese una terrible transformación dejándolo convertido en un horrible ser, en una bestia anhelante de sangre que atacaba a los viajeros desprevenidos y al ganado sin cuidado alguno, dejando un reguero de sangre.

Un día cuando el joven cumplió los veinte años, los aldeanos cansados de tanta masacre se reunieron en una taberna.

-Opino que deberíamos hacer algo daze~- opinó un joven de cabellos castaños con un rulito en la frente- estoy harto de que cada luna llena ese bicho se coma mis cosechas.

-Hay que echarle de aquí aru-dijo otro joven de larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta- Pero a ver quien le echa narices.

Las gentes del bar se miraron entre si, ninguno osaría acercarse a Iván, era en su forma humana y le rehuían, imaginaos lo que no harían en su forma animal. Hubo entonces alguien que habló.

-Yo me encargaré de él- dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules que llevaba gafas- dejadme a mi a ese monstruo.

-Tu no durarías ni un asalto frente a él extranjero-dijo un joven de manera seria-no te las des de héroe.

-¿entonces quien?-preguntó el rubio mirando a la sala.

-Seré yo el que lo haga-dijo un hombre encapuchado- yo me encargaré de el joven, solo decidme donde vive y yo haré el resto.

La sala entera se giró a ver al hombre que en ningún momento se quitó la capucha, impidiendo que el resto pudiera ver su rostro. Tras un rato de pensar la sala entera decidió que fuese el encapuchado el que se encargase del rubio.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el joven de larga cabellera cuando el encapuchado abandonaba el local

-Llámame Khan –dijo antes de salir en dirección a casa de Iván.

Aquella noche, a pesar de ser de luna llena, las nubes impedían que esta se dejase ver, por lo que Iván tranquilamente atravesaba el bosque en dirección a su casa con el único pensamiento de pasar una tranquila velada junto a sus hermanas. Mientras caminaba tarareaba una canción.

-_Manchado con las gotas de amargas lágrimas, fue un feo y oscuro cuento de hadas maldito~~~-_cantaba mientras caminaba por el bosque- _el cuerpo fue atormentado por el destino desde que nació_-siguió mientras caminaba_- una agradable oscuridad fue pintada en un instante_-su nariz detectó un olor a chamusquina- _desde el momento en que aquellas cosas brillantes aparecieron._

Sus ojos amatistas se elevaron al cielo para vislumbrar una columna de humo, comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, aquella torre de humo negro provenía de su casa. Al llegar descubrió algo horrible, su casa estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos y sus hermanas estaban dentro, sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en la casa llamando a sus hermanas, no hubo respuesta.

Al llegar al salón envuelto en llamas, pudo distinguir entre estas dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, dos cuerpos inertes, sin vida que tenían los ojos abiertos, ojos que miraban a la nada.

-están muertas- dijo una voz a su espalda, Iván se giró a tiempo para parar una patada que iba a su rostro- valla, tienes reflejos cachorro.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó hierático-¿has sido tu quien las ha matado?

-Puede-el encapuchado sonrió, su sonrisa blanquecina se dejo ver entre las sombras de la capucha- y tu vas a acabar igual.-sacó una escopeta

Pero por azares del destino las nubes se disiparon un poco y un rayo de luna entró en la estancia iluminando a Iván que empezó a gritar. Sus manos despedazaron las ropas salvo la bufanda, su cuerpo se llenó de un pelaje blanco y su cuerpo se volvió el de un lobo, un lobo ártico de mirada llena de odio, odio hacia esa persona que le había arrebatado su felicidad.

Gruñó, antes de abalanzarse sobre el hombre que no tuvo tiempo de disparar, iván le mordió el brazo con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar, pero entonces el hombre sacó un cuchillo de dios sabe donde y se lo clavó al estomago al animal que retrocedió adolorido mientras gruñía.

-Vamos cachorro, demuéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer-le retó

Algo en el insitito del lobo le hizo salir de allí, la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pronto no podrían ni respirar, sin dudarlo mucho Iván saltó por la ventana de la casa aterrizando firme sobre la nieve blanca y marchándose de allí sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre tras él.

Tras una larga carrera llegó al borde de un acantilado, allí triste aulló a la luna mientras las lágrimas caían por sus peludas mejillas. Un disparo le pasó rozando la oreja, ante él estaba Alfred F Jones, el joven que se había ofrecido voluntario en primer lugar para acabar con él. Iván le gruñó, no tenía casi fuerzas para atacar, por azares del destino hizo que el borde del acantilado se partiese haciendo que el lobo blanco cayese junto a las rocas al río que había más abajo.

Alfred se asomó con cuidado al borde, no había rastro del animal lo que se había era un reguero de sangre que cubría las aguas del río.

-Está muerto-sentenció Alfred marchándose sin saber que desde las sombras una figura le acechaba, una figura con una sonrisa lobuna.

-me pregunto que hará ahora el cachorro.

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido, poco a poco su pelaje blanco se fue cayendo, a cada paso que daba el pelaje se caía de su cuerpo, dejando una piel blanquecina, estaba agotado, tenía sueño y veía borroso debido a la pérdida de sangre, instintivamente comenzó a cantar por lo bajo.<p>

_-En frente de mi adolorido ser, junto con la noche, una bendición apareció_-Si saber como llegó hasta un enorme campo de flores, allí había una figura vestida de rojo-_El sonido del viento, el bosque depresivo_-cayó de rodillas- _y una figura vestida de rojo._

Entonces se desmayó a los pies de aquella figura vestida del color de la sangre

Espero que os haya gustado, la canción qu canta Iván se llama "gekkou to kuro" la canta Taito de vocaloid, y es la que me ha ayudado a hacer este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, pásense por mis otros fics


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste.

La canción es "the Slightly Chipped Full Moon" de Kuroshitsuji, buscadla por que es muy linda y os ayudará a recrearos en el ambiente de este capitulo.

Un besazo

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el solitario bosque, se notaba cansado, la fría tierra se extendía bajo sus pies, cubierta un poco con nieve y hojas marchitas. Se apoyó cansado en el tronco de un gran árbol, entonces la escuchó, una voz tan dulce como la miel que entonaba una canción.<p>

_La luna llena ligeramente picada,_

_esto es así para mí,_

_así__ que por favor,_

_Sálvame__ y abrázame... fuerte,_

_Hazme, solo bien,_

_Bajo las nubes oscuras,_

_Sin alas de cisnes en mi alma,_

_Desde la fortaleza, un pesimista._

Iván se separó del arbol con dificultad, el costado le dolía a horrores, pero aún así siguió andando, aquella voz le atraía profundamente, quería conocer a su dueño, tenía la sensación de que si le conocía algo bueno le pasaría.

_Mi llanto en la noche,_

_a la estrella asilada,_

_No sigas, me vuelves loco,_

_todo parece demasiado lejos,_

_el cielo tan profundo,_

_se extiende sin fin,_

_¿cómo demonios,_

_puedo llegar,_

_al campo... de fresas?_

Siguió caminando cada vez más rápido olvidándose de el dolor, ¿Por qué aquella voz era tan triste?, ¿Por qué cantaba una canción tan desoladora? Y lo que es más ¿Por qué algo en su interior le decía que ya había oído antes esa voz?.

_La luna ligeramente picada,_

_incierto,_

_¡Oh, por favor!,_

_Sálvame__ y permíteme...sonreír,_

_Hazme...solo bien,_

_Sobre la cama de los árboles,_

_Mi corazón gira alrededor._

Iván logro llegar hasta un pequeño claro, y una imagen preciosa se extendió ante sus ojos, el claro del bosque estaba lleno de flores puras y justamente en el centro bajo un haz de luz de luna se encontraba la figura de un joven vestido con una capa roja, su tez era del color de la canela, sus cabellos revueltos del color del chocolate, tenía el pelo algo largo recogido en una coleta atada por un lazo rojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y entre sus manos había un colgante de plata. Iván se sonrojó, aquel joven parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el joven

_MI llanto en la madrugada,_

_a la estrella aislada,_

_Me atrevo a perdonarte,_

_todo parece demasiado lejos,_

_pero me cuidan con...ternura,_

_¿cómo demonios,_

_puedo llegar,_

_al campo... de fresas?_

Cuando la mano de Iván le rozó el hombro el joven abrió los ojos y le miró haciendo que el corazón de Iván diese un vuelco, los ojos de aquel joven eran verdes como las esmeraldas y desprendían un brillo tan intenso que Iván creyó que tenían luz propia.

Pero ese momento duró muy poco, una exhalación, por que de pronto el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y le hizo caer mientras el moreno le miraba sin poder hacer nada por frenar su caída. Lo último que vio Iván antes de despertar fueron unos ojos verdes que le miraban con pena.

* * *

><p>Iván despertó sudado y con la respiración agitada en una habitación que no conocía, la habitación era de madera, con un par de cuadros de paisajes soleados, la luz solar entraba por una ventana donde reposaba un macetero con flores de azahar.<p>

Se incorporó un poco notando un fuerte dolor en el costado, se fijo y vio que unas bendas le recorrían el torso, alguien le había curado la herida que le había hecho el cazador, ¿pero quien?, ¿Quién habría sido el valiente de curar a una bestia?.

-valla valla, ¿ya despertaste?-dijo una voz sobresaltándolo-Me alegro

Iván miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, entonces sus ojos amatista se abrieron por la incredulidad, allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba el joven de rojo que había oído cantar en su sueño.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Los ojos de Iván no podían estar más abiertos, de todas las personas que pensó en encontrarse ahí, nunca habría imaginado a aquel chico. Un sonrojo leve tiñó su cara, el moreno le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él con gracilidad, se sentó en la cama y le miró con una sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Iván latiese muy deprisa, nadie, aparte de sus hermanas, le había sonreído nunca.

-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó amable-¿te duele mucho?

-Bien, gracias….esto…

-Antonio, puedes llamarme Antonio-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah, yo soy Iván-dijo sonriéndole también-¿eres tu quien me ha cuidado?

-Claro, no podía dejarte tirado en el suelo con esa pedazo herida,-le obligó a tumbarse- ahora si no te importa voy a cambiarte los vendajes

-Puedo hacerlo yo-se quejó, pues estaba desnudo, a lo que el otro rió.

-No seas idiota, llevo cambiándote las vendas dos días, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.-le dijo tranquilo.

-Espera, ¿llevo dva dien aquí?-preguntó haciendo que el joven le mirase extrañado.

-Eso es lengua del Noreste ¿verdad?-inquirió- ¿eres de allí?

-Da-asintió algo incómodo

-no se si tu incomodidad es por que te estoy viendo desnudo o por que no quieres decirme nada de tus orígenes- le sonrió mientras le cambiaba los vendajes- no te preocupes si es lo segundo no te voy a preguntar, y si es lo primero decirte que sintiéndolo mucho vas a tener que aguantar un poco más así

Iván asintió dócil mientras el moreno le curaba, nadie, jamás había sido tan amable con él, en un momento se fijó en el moreno, tenía buen cuerpo, su piel parecía canela, pero lo que mas le gustaba, aparte de la eterna y cálida sonrisa eran los ojos,

-¿Por qué me ayudas?, podrías haberme dejado morir-preguntó notando como las cálidas manos del moreno le rozaban la piel con delicadeza al vendarle

-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dejarte ahí tirado, no esta en mi naturaleza.

-Gracias- murmuró cuando Antonio se alejó de él

-No es nada-le sonrió,-por cierto, supongo que no tienes lugar donde quedarte-el rubio agachó la cabeza apenado, recordando que ahora no tenía a nadie, que la única famila que tenía había sido consumida por las llamas.

Antonio observó con pena el rostro del joven, en los dos días que había estado inconsciente le había oído quejarse en sueños, llegando a un punto en que incluso lloraba llamando a unas tal Natalia y Yekaterina, seguramente familiares, los llamaba con tanta pena y tanto dolor que muchas veces se había metido en la cama con el abrazándole y susurrándole cosas bonitas para que estuviese tranquilo.

-La comida estará en cinco minutos-avisó sacando al rubio de su melancolía- tienes ropa de tu talla en el armario, vístete y ven a comer-salio por la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de abandonar del todo la estancia se giró y miro a Iván con esas brillantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos- por cierto bienvenido a mi casa Iván

Iván vio con sorpresa como aquel amable chico se marchaba de la habitación, no se lo podía creer, tenía un hogar, al menos hasta que el moreno dijese "fuera de mi casa". Sonrió feliz y salió de la cama acercándose a la ventana, miró la luz del sol, tras dos días inconsciente le pareció extremadamente brillante.

-Como la sonrisa de Antonio- pensó sonrojándose en el acto- ¿Por qué narices pienso yo eso?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y se dirigió al armario para ponerse ropa, encontró unas camisetas que le irían bien y unos pantalones, se los puso y bajo con el moreno que le esperaba en una amplia cocina de madera con una mesa llena de cosas que olían que daba gusto.

-Espero que te guste-sonrió- no sabía que hacer así que preparé un poco de todo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, hablando de cuando en cuando conociéndose, haciendo que dentro del corazón del licántropo surgiese algo cálido que no había sentido nunca

Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero que os guste Sam, Ariadonechan y Shasa.

La casa donde Antonio vivía junto a Iván era una casita modesta de dos pisos que el moreno había heredado de su difunto padre, en la planta baja había dos salas una era la cocina con un pequeño fuego, una mesa de madera de roble sobre la cual reposaba un vaso de cuello largo con unas rosas rojas que aun conservaban su rocío y un par de sillas, la otra sala era un pequeño salón con un par se sillones mullidos y un montón de estanterías con diferentes libros.

El piso de arriba tenía dos habitaciones, una cerrada a cal y canto en la que nadie que no tuviese una llave especial no podría entrar, la otra era el dormitorio, el único dormitorio de toda la casa, era un dormitorio amplio con una gran cama de matrimonio, a cuyos pies había un arcón de madera y oxidada cerradura, al lado de esta había un armario de madera con algunas muescas, y era en ese cuarto donde a Iván casi le da un infarto la primera noche, ¿la razón? pues que como solo había una cama ambos debían compartirla, Iván no olvidaría nunca esa noche, Antonio con el pelo mojado y únicamente en calzoncillos se metió en la cama sin decir nada, alejando, eso si, su cuerpo del de Iván, como si este fuese a hacerle algo, y algo si que hizo, no pegar ojo hasta bien entrada la noche, y al día siguiente despertar abrazando al moreno, se separó quizás un poco brusco pues cuando lo hizo Antonio se revolvió un poco y se quejó en sueños.

Desde esa primera noche y ya iba a hacer casi un mes, Iván tenía por costumbre despertarse casi al amanecer, cuando el sol aún no asomaba por las montañas y las estrellas aún no se habían ido, solo para observar dormir al moreno, que aun dormido sonreía, como si estuviese en el mas dulce de los lugares, se había dado cuenta de que Antonio le gustaba, le gustaba de una manera de la que quizás no debería gustarle, pero no podía evitarlo, el mes que había pasado junto a él había sido como siglos de radiante sol y felicidad, todo era perfecto si Antonio estaba con él, solo con su sonrisa y su mirada cariñosa hacía que todo alcanzase la absoluta perfección.

Con delicadeza Iván acarició el rostro de su acompañante que dormía ajeno a la mirada dulce que le dedicaba el dueño de unos hermosos ojos amatista, Antonio se revolvió un poco ante el contacto, ante esto Iván aparto la mano y observo como Antonio abría los ojos.

-Buenos días- saludó medio dormido Antonio con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos de manera adorable-¿Qué hora es?

-Buenos días-le devolvió la sonrisa- Acaba de amanecer.

Antonio se levanto tras unos minutos de dar vueltas sobre si mismo, una vez fuera de la cama se estiró e indicó a Iván que hiciera lo mismo, hoy debían ir a la ciudadela a vender lo que habían recolectado del huerto que había tras la casa y lo que habían cazado en el bosque, y a comprar algunos alimentos que en el bosque no podían encontrar.

Tras desayunar salieron de la casa Antonio abrigado con su capa roja e Iván con su inseparable bufanda y un abrigo grueso del padre de Antonio. Mientras caminaban a la ciudadela Iván se fijo en que Antonio lucía más feliz de lo habitual.

-Hoy pareces más feliz que de costumbre- comentó Iván como si nada

-Bueno, es que hoy voy a ver a mi hermano, hace un mes que no le veo-dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Iván se acordó en ese momento de que Antonio tenía un hermano mayor que trabajaba en el pueblo como herrero, según recordaba se llamaba Paulo y al parecer antes de ser herrero había sido teniente general del ejercito suroeste del actual rey, el motivo por el cual había sido expulsado de su puesto no había sido mencionado por Antonio.

Tras una larga caminata en la que casi no hablaron llegaron a una gran muralla de piedra cuyo único punto de acceso era una puerta de metal con dos leones grabados en ellas. Estas murallas rodeaban por completo la cuidad protegiéndola de cualquier invasión. Delante de la puerta había dos figuras, una de ellas sentada en el suelo y otra apoyada en el muro mirando al cielo, cuando se acercaron más Iván pudo distinguir que eran dos mujeres.

-Sam-saludó Antonio alzando la mano- Ariadonechan- amabas mujeres giraron la cabeza para ver al joven que alzaba la mano en señal de saludo- cuanto tiempo.

-Capitán general Antonio-saludaron las dos poniéndose firmes y haciendo un saludo militar.

Iván se fijo en ambas mujeres, la que había estado apoyada en el muro y que respondía al nombre de Sam era una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos marrones verdosos que vestía, a pesar del frío, unos pantalones anchos piratas azul marinos y una camiseta holgada blanca, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa parecida a la de Antonio, solo que esta era negra y llevaba el escudo real bordado en azul eléctrico en uno de los laterales, a su lado reposaba un enorme mazo de metal que seguro que hacía mucho daño a quien golpease.

La otra chica, Ariadonechan era una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color que vestía unos pantalones ajustados azules oscuros, una camisa negra, y unas botas del mismo color-sobre los hombros llevaba una capa igual que la de Sam, a su espalda había atada un par de escopetas mientras que bajo la capa ocultaba un par de pistolas.

-Ya no soy capitán, dejaos de formalismos- rió Antonio aunque en su voz pudo notar un deje de tristeza-así que solo debéis llamarme Antonio-las chicas se miraron como si no supieran que hacer-veo que vais bien armadas, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Son ordenes de la jefa-apuntó Sam- el rey va a volver al castillo y el germano ha ordenado que se refuerce la seguridad, así que a la jefa le ha tocado dar esa orden.

-Pero no es solo por eso-apuntó Ariadonechan- últimamente ha habido algo rondando el pueblo, y ya van tres muertos-sonrió triste.-hay que tener cuidado.

-¿y tenéis alguna idea de que puede ser?-inquirió el de ojos esmeralda

-Todos creen que son los lobos que han bajado de las montañas-suspiró Sam- o al menos es lo que parece por la forma en la que han aparecido los cadáveres, casi devorados, costo un montón reconocerlos.

-¿y donde esta Whisper?-preguntó Antonio mirando a ambos lados-¿no debería estar aquí?

-Ha salido a inspeccionar el terreno junto a la alférez Shasa-informó Ariadonechan con una sonrisa-pero si te das la vuelta la veras por que ya vienen

Ambos se giraron para ver como otras dos mujeres se acercaban, la que parecía la mayor vestía unas botas negras, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color y una camiseta morado oscuro, sobre esto llevaba un abrigo largo de cuero negro en cuello brazo había colgado un brazalete rojo con el escudo real, sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta alta y sus ojos castaños se posaron en Antonio mostrando una gran sorpresa, enfundado en una funda de piel llevaba un machete bastante afilado. La otra era una joven de cabellos castaños largos con mechas rubias, ojos castaños avellana, vestía un uniforme militar marrón oscuro, sobre sus hombros también llevaba una capa como Sam y Ariadonechan, Iván pudo distinguir unos brillos plateados dentro de los bolsillos del uniforme, a su espalda ocultos bajo la capa la joven llevaba dos dagas bien afiladas.

-Antonio-murmuraron ambas al llegar a la altura de los otros.

-Hola chicas- de pronto fue abrazado por la joven de cabellos rubios que le miraba sonriente y llena de cariño- hola Shasa- cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ariadonechan y Sam también le estaban abrazando.

-Que alegría capi-dijo la de las mechas- hacía mucho que no venías a vernos.

-Pero esa alegría no quita que las tres seáis soldados y debáis guardar la compostura- apunto divertida la única que no se había unido al abrazo.

-Oh vamos jefa- se quejó Sam- seguro que tu también estas deseando abrazar a Antonio-la chica tosió y de pronto también salto sobre el moreno dándole un abrazo- ya decía yo.

Fue entonces cuando las cuatro chicas notaron un aura oscura y asesina que se cernía sobre ellas, buscando el origen se encontraron con Iván que sonreía de una manera tan tierna como aterradora.

-¿y tu eres?-preguntó Sam acercándose un poco al rubio.

-Iván Braginski-saludó el rubio deteniendo su aura al ver que las cuatro se habían separado ya de Antonio, que se sentía un poco culpable por haber ignorado a su nuevo amigo e inquilino.

-Nunca te he visto por el pueblo-apuntó Whisper mirándole desconfiada

-Eso es por que no soy de aquí-explicó- soy de Rus de Kiev

-¿Rus de Kiev?-Shasa miro a Ariadonechan- eso esta muy al este de aquí.

-Ya veo, eres un eslavo- expresó Sam.

El país de Rus de Kiev estaba muy al este, pasado el imperio Germánico, no se sabía mucho de la gente de esa región a la que solían llamar el desierto de hielo, este dato solo logro que las cuatro chicas mirasen con más desconfianza al extranjero.

-Nací en Rus de Kiev, pero cuando era pequeño mi familia y yo nos mudamos a un pueblo al norte de aquí-explicó dándose cuenta de que había metido un poco la pata.

Antonio miro a las chicas, estaba claro que no se fiaban mucho del rubio, suspiro cansado, en épocas de peligro todos tendían a desconfiar, pero al parecer que Iván fuese acompañado por él había calmado un poco a las muchachas.

-Bueno, nosotros entramos al pueblo, no te preocupes Whisper, yo respondo de él ¿vale?-la sonrió ganándose una mirada de "como haga algo la culpa será tuya"-

Antonio se despidió de las chicas y tomo a Iván de la mano sonrojándole en el acto para emprender una pequeña carrera al interior de la ciudadela, dejando a las cuatro mirando a la pareja alejarse.

-Jefa quite esa mirada matadora haga el favor- se quejó Sam volviendo a su posición anterior- que ya se han ido, además ese extranjero no parece malo.

-Es muy lindo- opinó Ariadonechan – sus ojos parecen dos amatistas

-Pero hay algo que no me ha gustado- opino Shasa- ¿tu que dices jefa?

-Antonio parece feliz-dijo con una sonrisa amable- parece que ese tipo le hace feliz-sus compañeras asintieron solemnemente- pero eso no quita que no vallamos a vigilarlo como a los demás. ¿Entendido?

-Si, jefa-sonrieron las otras tres.

-¿me pregunto si Antonio se habrá dado cuenta de que esta cogido de la mano de Iván?-pensó Ariadonechan mirando a la pareja que aún no se había soltado.

Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado lo mío, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Paulo. No vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os dejo este capitulito al final del cual plateare una pregunta que ustedes habrán de responder ¿vale?.**

**Bueno espero que os guste, un besazo.**

**Este capitulo también va dedicado a mi querida Katy, a ver si deja de darme por culo en clase con que saque a Portugal de una vez.**

La ciudadela por la que paseaban Iván y Antonio era bastante grande, estaba dividida de Norte a sur y de Este a oeste por dos calles siguiendo el modelo de las ciudades romanas, donde las calles se cruzaban, justo en el centro del pueblo había una fuente de agua fresca con la imagen de la Virgen María, la estatua hecha de piedra bien tallada y pulida, parecía observar a los viajeros dándoles su bendición.

Las casas eran de piedra y madera, en varias había algunos escaparates, donde se exhibían ropajes, relojes y diversos artículos, una de ellas, la mas grande era una taberna, al parecer regentada por el hermano de uno de los amigos de Paulo. AL final de la calle principal hacia el norte había un castillo de piedra, con banderas rojas y púrpuras en lo alto de las torres, en ese castillo era donde residía el rey todo el año salvo en invierno que viajaba al sur junto a sus nietos. Normalmente la ciudadela solía estar tranquila, pero en aquellos momentos los puestos del mercado inundaban las calles principales de Norte a Sur.

AL llegar a la estatua de la virgen, desde la cual tenían que tomar la calle oeste para llegar a la tienda de Paulo, Iván se fijo en los ojos de la virgen que brillaban de una manera peculiar, eran azules, pero de un azul zafiro, tan profundo que llego a cautivarle un poco.

-son zafiros auténticos-dijo Antonio deteniéndose un poco- mi padre le pidió al escultor que los pusiese-sonrió algo triste- madre decía que esta estatua vela por nosotros y nos protege de todo mal.-respiro profundamente- basta de sentimentalismos, venga vámonos, la tienda de Pau no esta lejos.

Tras andar un poco más hacia el oeste llegaron a una pequeña casa con un gran escaparate donde había varios escudos, mazas y armaduras de aspecto bastante sólido, en la puerta había tallado un escudo con un gallo en el centro. Entraron en la tienda del hermano mayor de Antonio mientras una pequeña campanilla anunciaba la entrada, la tienda de Paulo estaba muy bien organizada, en la pared de la derecha había espadas, lanzas algunas hachas y machetes, estoques todos organizados en unas estanterías, también había dagas sobre un mostrador, en la pared sur estaban los escudos y las armaduras y al norte el mostrado desde el cual Paulo solía atender a la clientela, tras este había varias pistolas de diferentes tipos con sus cajetillas de balas, había también una cortina verde y roja que ocultaba una puerta por la cual se accedía al piso de arriba donde Paulo vivía con su pareja.

-Ya bajo-se escucho la voz de Paulo- no robéis nada u os apuñalaré- Antonio bufó divertido, la amenaza de su hermano nunca había sido llevada a cabo por dos razones.

1. Paulo era un buenazo al que no le gustaban mucho las peleas

2. No había huevos a robarle, Paulo era un lanzador de dagas excepcional, tenía la mejor puntería del mundo, siendo capaza de alcanzar a un conejo a veinte metros de distancia y en movimiento.

-No voy a robar a mi propio hermano-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa en los labios al joven que apareció tras la cortina.- hola Pau.

-Antonio-sonrió el mayor y se fijo en el hombre alto que acompañaba a su hermano- ¿y tú eres?

-Me llamo Iván-dijo el eslavo agachando la cabeza a modo de saludo- soy amigo de Antonio

-ah ya veo-sonrió- ¿entonces por eso vais cogidos de la mano?

Fue entonces cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano de Iván tomando la suya, se sonrojó tanto que su cara hacía juego con su capa, soltó la mano del eslavo rápidamente y apartando la mirada, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?. Iván por su parte tubo que contener un bufido molesto, con lo a gusto que estaba él con la mano morena entrelazada con la suya. El mayor de los hermanos se dio cuenta de la decepción en los ojos del eslavo y se permitió reír un poco con suavidad, fue cuando escucho la risa que Iván se fijó en Paulo de verdad por primera vez, el joven era casi de la misma estatura que Antonio, puede que unos centímetros más bajito, tenia los cabellos castaños algo mas oscuros que los de Antonio y los ojos igual de verdes, una cicatriz le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros atados con un cinturón de cuero del que pendían varias dagas.

-Anda ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu hermano mayor- extendió los brazos para que Antonio le abrazase cosa que no tardó en hacer- me alegro de verte hermano.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Antonio aspirando el aroma de su hermano mayor, guardándolo en su memoria.

-déjame verte-le separó un poco- has vuelto a crecer, ya eres más alto que yo-rió.

Desde lejos, ajeno a esta alegría Iván observaba la escena con algo de envidia, Paulo le recordaba a su hermana Yekaterina, siempre preocupada por él, dándole abrazos que le asfixiaban, pero que ahora tanto extrañaba.

-¿Queréis subir a tomar un café?-inquirió Paulo mirando su hermano- acabo de hacer.

-Claro-sonrió Antonio que miró a Iván, se le encogió el corazón un poco al ver a su amigo con aquella mirada tan triste- ¿Iván pasa algo?

-¿ah? _Nyet (no)-_ negó volviendo a sonreír- no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Antonio le miró no muy convencido, ya le preguntaría luego, siguieron a Paulo hasta la planta de arriba donde solo había una pequeña cocina, un pequeño salón y una habitación algo más grande con una cama de matrimonio donde dormían Paulo y su pareja.

-¿no esta Vincent?-inquirió Antonio quitándose la capa y dejándola en el respaldo de una silla.

-No, ha salido a ver a Emma que necesitaba ayuda con no se que historia-sonrió mientras servía café en tres tazas- estoy contento de verte, ojalá pudiéramos vernos más a menudo-suspiró mientras se sentaba en frente de la pareja.

-A mi también me gustaría, pero ya sabes que yo no puedo entrar al pueblo nada mas que una vez al mes-Antonio tomó un sorbo de su café.- y tu no puedes dejar la tienda o salir por la noche al bosque, Shasa te mataría si lo intentases.

-Estúpido rey- dijo Paulo con la voz cargada de rabia- mira que expulsarte del pueblo.

-Prefiero esto a estar muerto o a haber aceptado su petición- Antonio sonrió de manera forzada, en su voz había un deje de tristeza que Iván captó muy bien- así aunque solo sea una vez al mes puedo verte y pasar un rato contigo.

-La verdad es que así mejor-suspiró Paulo-prefiero verte una vez al mes que tener que ir a visitar tu tumba todos los días.

-¿sabes si están Gilbert o Francis?-preguntó Antonio dejando su taza en la mesa- me gustaría verlos antes de irme

-No, partieron hace una semana a recoger al rey, ¿sabías que volvía?

-Algo había oído-suspiró- creo que no saldré de casa en algún tiempo.

-¿y eso?-inquirió Iván que había estado escuchando la conversación, dándose cuenta de que el rey no caía bien a ninguno de los hermanos.

-No es que me apetezca mucho encontrarme con el rey-sonrió Antonio- como ya imaginarás no me causa simpatía.

-Después de lo que te hizo no me extraña, si ya le odiábamos antes por lo que pasó, con eso que te hizo…-Paulo paró al ver la cara del menor, se había ido un poco de la lengua.

-Antonio, ¿Qué te hizo el rey?- tras la pregunta de Iván se formo un incómodo silencio, la mirada esmeraldina de Antonio se volvió triste, como si lo que hubiese pasado hubiese sido una experiencia muy negativa para él-¿Antonio?- no hubo respuesta, la mirada de Antonio estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación como si estuviese recordando algo muy doloroso. Paulo suspiró

-No es algo agradable de contar-dijo Paulo cruzándose de brazos- digamos que el rey hizo le hizo algo a Antonio que le ha dejado marcado.

-¿tiene que ver eso con que te echasen del ejército?-inquirió el rubio, Paulo asintió

-Tras lo que pasó con Antonio yo me enfrenté al rey, este enfrentamiento fue bastante fuerte, y si no fuera por que el rey me tenía algo de aprecio me habrían matado,-suspiró- en lugar de mandarme a la hoguera me destituyó.

Iván miró sorprendido a Paulo, había tenido mucha suerte, aún así quería saber que le había pasado a su amigo, iba a preguntar pero una mirada de Paulo bastó para que no lo hiciese, quizás si preguntaba hundiese más al menor de los hermanos.

-Bueno Iván es hora de irse-dijo Antonio volviendo a la realidad con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos quedaban rastros de tristeza- tenemos que ir al mercado, vender las cosas y comprar lo que necesitamos.

SE despidieron de Paulo que les acompañó a la salida.

-Cuídate mucho Toño- de pidió Pabilo abrazándole con fuerza- ten mucho cuidado por favor, las cosas en el bosque andan raras.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré

Cuando ya iban a irse Iván fue tomado por la bufanda por el mayor que le hizo agacharse para susurrarle algo.

-Cuida de él por favor-le pidió- se que te gusta por eso te lo pido.-Iván se puso rojo.

-¿cómo..?

-¿Cómo lo se?-rió un poco- es obvio por como le miras-sonrió cálido- por eso te pido que le cuides, gracias a ti puede que lo supere.

-¿superar el que?-el de ojos violetas le miró sin comprender.

-¡Iván vamos!-gritó Antonio agitando la mano desde el fondo de la calle-¡venga lentorro!

-¡ya voy!-gritó el eslavo, miró a Paulo y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora- no te preocupes, daría mi vida por él- dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta el chico de rojo que le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Antes de volver a entrar a su tienda Paulo observó con una sonrisa tierna como su hermano se alejaba con el eslavo sonriendo de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en su rostro. Suspiró feliz, quizás Iván era el milagro por el que había estado rogando a la virgen de la plaza.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, en el próximo capítulo aparece el rey. Esta es la pregunta: .**

**¿Que "país" les gusta más: el principado de Mónaco o la república de San Marino?**

**Es urgente la respuesta **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola peña, aquí dejando este capitulo, por el que doy gracias a la luz de mi oscura vida filosófica por sacarme de mi ralladura de cabeza.

Gracias Shasa

Espero que os guste.

Antonio e Iván caminaban por el mercado repleto de personas, parecía como si todo el pueblo se hubiese congregado para comprar las cosas, mujeres que parloteaban entre ellas sobre el cotilleo del día, que según Iván pudo escuchar se trataba de que la hija del panadero estaba esperando un hijo del pescadero, también había hombres que gritaban sus mercancías diciendo cosas como "malacatone señoras tengo malacatone ricos y frescos resien sacados del arbol" o "hay que me lo quitan de las manos". En aquel lugar se mezclaban, gentes, voces, sabores y olores, algunos mas agradables que otros, pero que todo en conjunto ocasionaba que Iván, debido a que su condición de licántropo le hacia tener los sentidos mas sensibles, tuviese un dolor de cabeza tan grande como su país de origen.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Antonio al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Iván-¿te encuentras mal?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo sonriendo un poco

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me esperas en la fuente?, allí no hay tanta gente-le sonrió – yo iré cuando termine de comprar ¿vale?

Iván asintió y se fue de allí hasta la fuente, donde un grupo de niños escuchaban a un hombre que parecía menor que él, de cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta y ojos azules y al que una cicatriz le atravesaba la cara, que estaba contando un cuento ayudado de unos títeres.

-cierta noche una muñeca de ojos de vidrio se puso a cantar-comenzó el titiritero moviendo un títere de una hermosa muñeca bailarina que se acercaba a una muñeca de cabellos dorados- hey ¿que te parece si te llevo a un lugar maravilloso?,-el titiritero comenzó a mover a la joven de cabellos dorados- persiguiendo a un conejo blanco se cayo por un profundo agujero, mira ya no podrá regresar

Iván observo con gracia la cara de los niños que miraban como la pobre muñeca desaparecía del escenario, una niña pequeña miraba enfadada al titiritero, no le había gustado esa parte.

Cuando Antonio llego la historia del titiritero estaba llegando casi al final, desde lejos observó a Iván que poco a poco se había ido interesando por la historia de la pobre muñeca rubia, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de niño que Iván ponía escuchando la historia, parecía uno más, hacia muecas raras cuando lo que pasaba no le gustaba y sonriera ampliamente cuando le gustaba aquello.

-Tiene una linda sonrisa y sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe de verdad-pensó Antonio sonrojándose en el acto por haber pensado eso, sacudió la cabeza, él no podía haber pensado eso del eslavo ¿verdad?

Un niño pequeño cruzó corriendo el mercado gritando, la gente se quedaba en silencio al escuchar el grito del niño, quietos, como si no supiesen que hacer, pero ninguno estaba tan estático como Antonio.

-Que viene el rey-gritaba el niño- el rey ya esta aquí

En menos de unos minutos la gente se había colocado a ambos lados de la calle, muchas madres habían cogido a sus hijos y los habían puesto con ellas, el titiritero empezó a recoger ante la extrañada mirada del rubio que no sabía por que el hombre no terminaba la historia.

-Ha vuelto, el rey ha vuelto-dijeron varias personas que parecían felices ante la perspectiva de que el monarca regresase, varias personas mas también parecieron alegrarse, incluso varios niños, todos alegraban al buen rey, toso salvo uno, cierto chico que había tratado de meterse dentro de una tienda, pero que la masa de gente que salía a recibir a su rey no le había dejado cumplir su cometido.

-¿Antonio?-le llamo Iván acercándose a él-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-dijo secamente tratando de huir entre la multitud, que ante el sonido de los cascos de los caballos de la guardia real seguía saliendo de cualquier local-joder.

Viendo que no podía entrar a ningún lugar se puso la capucha y agachó la mirada, Iván no le comprendía ¿acaso no quería ver al rey como todos los demás?

Llegaron en primer lugar los guardias reales dirigidos por dos jóvenes, uno albino, de cabellos grises y mirada rojiza que llevaba un pollito en la cabeza y un brazalete rojo con el símbolo real bordado en él, era el capitán general de la guardia germana Gilbert Weilchmith, príncipe heredero de Germania, a su lado un joven que bien podría ser una muchacha, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo que al igual que Gilbert llevaba un brazalete rojo con el símbolo real, su nombre era Francis Bonefoy, conde de Galia y capitán general del ejercito galo, ambos mirando al frente, el primero con superioridad y el segundo guiñándole el ojo a cualquier chica bonita. Tras ellos venia varios soldados y tras estos venían el rey y su amigo el rey de Germania, el segundo era un hombre pálido de caballo rubio muy largo y fríos ojos azules, su cara parecía no mostrar ningún sentimiento, a su lado el rey recibía los halagos de todos los allí presentes, el rey era un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños chocolate de los que sobresalía un rulo, ojos ambarinos y sonrisa tonta, era la primera vez que Iván le veía y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo un hombre así había llegado a rey?.

Antonio por su parte mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, acercándose poco a poco a Iván para ocultarse tras este, no quería ver al rey, no quería que el rey le viera, pero la cosa no salió como él deseó, antes de que pudiera ocultarse el rey detuvo su caballo ante él y bajó de este con gran habilidad.

-Antonio, ¿no piensas saludarme?-el joven de ojos jade trato de ignorarle- vamos Antonio no seas mal educado, quítate la capucha quiero verte bien-a regañadientes alzó la cabeza pero no se quitó la capucha de eso ya se encargó el rey- como siempre tus ojos brillan con luz propia-la mano del monarca se deslizó por el cuello del ex-capitán que tembló un poco y aguanto un suspiro, aquella parte era muy sensible para él- y tu piel sigue tan suave como siempre.

Los ojos de Antonio tenían una mezcla de odio y temor mal medida, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, odiaba a ese hombre pero no podía hacerle nada, antes de tocarle estaría muerto y el rey lo sabía muy bien, por eso se aprovechaba, pero con lo que no contó el rey fue con un aura maligna que alejó a media multitud ni con una mano grande y fría que le agarro la muñeca con fuerza. Los ojos ambarinos se encontraron con unos violetas que le miraban con odio, tubo miedo, pero no lo demostró.

-déjele en paz-ordenó Iván con esa sonrisa tan suya y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

EL rey se zafó del agarré, y miró muy mal a Iván.

-Parece que tengo que irme-cogió a Antonio de la barbilla- pero nos veremos muy pronto Antonio, nos veremos muy pronto- y dicho esto le besó en los labios de manera lujuriosa.

Tras el beso Iván maldijo mil veces al rey, pero algo le hizo dejar de hacerlo, Antonio cayó al suelo cual saco de patatas a su lado.

Quizás por la preocupación que le causo este hecho Iván no se dio cuenta que acompañando al rey había un hombre encapuchado que sonrió de manera lobuna la verlo.

-Te pille cachorro-

Fin de este capitulo, lamento la tardanza


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí os dejo este capítulo, aunque estoy que me caigo de sueño, pero bueno.

Un besazo, cuidaos, aunque creo que después de este capítulo la que se va a tener que cuidar soy yo por que más de uno me va a arrojar algo fijo.

* * *

><p><em>Acababa de llegar de una cruenta batalla, la sangre aún no se había secado de sus ropas, tras él Whisper, Sam, Shasa y Ariadonechan reían tras la victoria.<em>

_-Mira que si no llegamos a llegar a tiempo al capitán Francis le hubieran dado por todos lados-rió Sam._

_-Es que en lo que piensa es en repartir amor y no en repartir golpes-rieron entonces todos, incluso Antonio a pesar de que el capitán galo era uno de sus mejores amigos._

_-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana-dijo Antonio cuando llegaron a la zona de los dormitorios-daos una ducha o algo, no estáis nada lindas con sangre por todos lados._

_-Buenas noches capitán-hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron hacia las habitaciones rememorando como el "awesome" capitán Gilbert se había caído del caballo._

_Antonio las observó alejarse con una sonrisa, solo Dios sabía cuanto apreciaba a esas chicas, las mejores luchadoras de su regimiento, el temido escuadron del demonio Hispano, sanguinarios como ninguno, dispuestos a morir por su gente y por su pueblo, lo que se dice luchadores natos. Tras dar un suspiro decidió ir a su cuarto, estaba molido, aquellos invasores habían sido demasiados y tenía los huesos molidos._

_Llegó a su cuarto, tiró su hacha y su capa roja y dorada a un lado y se desabotonó la camisa que estaba teñida de un apacible carmesí, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que había alguien tras él hasta que esa persona tocó en la puerta._

_-Hola capitán, ¿puedo pasar?-Antonio se giró alarmado, pero al ver quien era se relajó, esa persona que estaba ahí de pie ante él no le haría daño._

_-Por supuesto mi rey-dijo con una sonrisa_

* * *

><p>Antonio se despertó desubicado, no sabía dónde estaba, solo que por la poca luz que entraba estaba atardeciendo, se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de evitar que los recuerdos que seguían a esa sonrisa emergiesen, no quería recordar, no quería revivir ese momento en el que la confianza que puso en ese hombre le fue arrebatada, le traicionó vilmente y Antonio no quería recordarlo.<p>

-no lo pienses, simplemente no lo pienses-dijo incorporándose y acercándose a la ventana, se apoyó en el cerco de la ventana y tomó aire-no lo pienses

Mientras esto sucedía Iván se encontraba en el piso de abajo preparando un poco de comida para cuando Antonio despertase pudiese comer algo, en unas horas o puede que incluso menos él tendría que irse al bosque, esa noche había luna llena y no quería estar cerca de Antonio por si se descontrolaba.

-No quiero dañarle-pensó- para una persona que ha sido amable conmigo no quiero dañarle.-fue entonces cuando la escuchó, la voz de Antonio cantaba dulcemente.

Estoy dentro de mis sueños

El mecanismo de una chica

¿Puedes escucharme, querida?

De un caja de música

Estoy dentro de mis sueños

Dentro de una libro de imagenes

¿Puedes escucharme, querida?

Espera por ella.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para ir al piso de arriba, lentamente, la voz de Antonio le atraía al igual que todo de él, pero eran la voz, los ojos y la sonrisa lo que más le gustaba.

Hay luna creciente esta noche

La esencia de la hierbabuena

Suavemente, las luces de la ciudad

Adornan el vestido de encaje

La luna goteando

Cae en la oscuridad

El tiempo se detiene.

Iván llegó a la habitación y la boca se le secó, la brisa fresca de primavera entraba por la ventana revolviendo los cabellos de Antonio, abriéndole aún más la camisa, la luz del crepúsculo se reflejaba en sus ojos que se notaban tristes, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y algo en el interior de Iván se rompió. Le dolía mucho ver a Antonio llorar.

"El mecanismo del reloj de una chica ha sido robado"

「¿La chica está dentro del reloj?

"Regresa en el tiempo"

「Escucha cuidadosamente a la caja de música

Un carruaje mágico se detiene frente a ella

¿A que clase de mundo la llevará?

Estoy dentro de mis sueños

El mecanismo de una chica

¿Puedes escucharme, querida?

De un caja de música

Estoy dentro de mis sueños

Dentro de una libro de imágenes

¿Puedes escucharme, querida?

Espera por ella.

Antonio iba a continuar con la canción, pero la sorpresa no le dejó continuar, unos brazos fuertes le rodearon, atrayéndole hacia un cuerpo tibio, protegiéndole.

-¿Iván?…-murmuró Antonio sin mirarle- ¿Qué?

-No llores-le dijo- por favor no llores, no quiero verte así-cuando Iván pronunció esas palabras Antonio se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, Iván le había hecho girar sobre si mismo para que pudieran mirarse.

El eslavo acerca su rostro al de Antonio y le besa las lágrimas, haciendo que Antonio cierre los ojos ante el contacto, se sentían tan bien los labios eslavos sobre su mejilla. Se miraron por unos instantes, sintiendo que se perdían el uno en la mirada del otro.

Iván acercó sus labios a los de Antonio, poco a poco mientras ambos cerraban lo ojos esperando ese contacto y cuando llegó se sintió el paraíso, un calor que ninguno jamas había sentido se apoderó de sus corazones. Pero a veces los malos recuerdos pueden más y salen a la superficie cuando menos los esperas, y cuando menos lo esperó Antonio empujó a Iván lejos de si.

-Yo..yo Iván-el eslavo no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró.

-Lo siento-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de abandonar la casa con la luna a punto de salir.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les dejo este cap, dentro de poco empezare a contar el pasado de Antonio, un besazo<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos lamento el retraso, pero las cosas de la uni tiene prioridad sobre mi persona.

Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, por cierto aquí sabréis porque os pregunte lo de Mónaco y San Marino.

Que os valla bien

Dentro de la cuidad una figura femenina se movía rápida y silenciosa por las calles, midiendo sus pasos y vigilando que nadie la siguiera, no quería que nadie supiese donde iba.

La joven de unos dieciséis años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño almendra recogidos en unas trenzas, sus ojos eran del color aguamarina, la joven se llamaba Marina Vargas, y era la única nieta del rey Julio. El motivo por el cual la joven princesa estaba fuera del castillo a esas altas horas de la noche era porque había quedado en verse con su amante, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero con la que no podía debido a que él era un simple modista, que aunque tenía sangre de noble había sido renegado por su padre, y ella era una princesa, su abuelo jamás aprobaría esa relación.

Habían quedado en verse en un claro del bosque que estaba bastante lejos del pueblo, lejos de las miradas ajenas, lejos de sus familias que no les dejaban ser felices, pero para verse, ella debía salir de la ciudadela.

Llegó hasta la muralla este, tras uno de los arbustos había un hueco por el que cabría un niño o una persona fina como ella, con mucho cuidado se agachó y asomó un poco la cabeza para comprobar que nadie se acercaba. Cuando notó que nadie lo hacía metió todo el cuerpo por el agujero con cuidado de no atascarse, cuando estuvo al otro lado de la muralla se sacudió las ropas y corrió hacia el bosque, con cuidado, sabiendo que en esos momentos el grupo de las antiguas subordinadas del ex capitán Antonio, estaría llegando para efectuar el cambio de guardia y podrían pillarla.

Llegó hasta el claro del bosque y allí le vió, su amante, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, Michael Bonefoy, el hermano menor del capitán Francis Bonefoy, un joven de ojos azul marino y cabellos rubios recojidos en una pequeña coleta.

-Michael-le llamo haciendo que el joven se girase a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Marina-dijo el joven recibiendo entre sus brazos a la joven princesa- mi amor, estas tan hermosa como siempre-la separó un poco para mirarla mejor-

-Tú también estas hermoso Michael-le dio un beso en la mejilla

Se besaron durante unos instantes, cuanto se habían extrañado, no se habían podido ver en todo el invierno.

-Te extrañé mucho Michael-el joven le acarició la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti pero ahora estamos juntos-la besó otra vez- _ Je te aime_

Marina no podía estar mas feliz, notando como se perdía en esos ojos azules como el cielo estrellado, como aquello suaves labios atrapaban los suyos con amor y pasión, pero todo momento perfecto tiene su final y este no iba a ser la excepción, por que ambos habían cometido un gran error… se habían metido en el bosque en noche de luna llena.

Un ruido les llamó la atención, se separaron un poco ¿les habrían pillado?

-Muy bonito daze~~-dijo una voz-los dos amantes que se encuentran tras tiempo separados daze~

-¿Quién eres?, sal a la luz-ordenó Michael poniéndose ante Marina.

-No creo que deba hacer eso, no sería bueno para mi ni para vosotros-dijo aquella persona que se escondía entre las sombras de lo árboles donde los rayos de luz lunar no llegaban.

-Sal de ahí-ordenó Michael perdiendo la paciencia

-Esta bien, de todas formas tengo que alimentarme-el joven salió de la penumbra.

Durante unos instantes Marina pudo ver a un joven de cabellos castaños con un gracioso rulito y ojos del mismo color con una afable sonrisa, pero todo eso cambió cuando la luz de la luna se proyectaron sobre él. El joven comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, gritando como si le estuviesen torturando de la peor manera, con horror la pareja vio como sus manos se volvían zarpas y su piel se cubría de un pelaje marrón, al cabo de un rato no había rastro del muchacho en su lugar había un lobo de gran tamaño que les miraba hambriento.

-Marina huye-dijo Michael sacando un puñal de Dios sabe donde-Marina

-No, yo me quedo contigo-dijo la joven muerta de miedo

-No, vete de aquí-la ordenó sin mirarla- yo te alcanzare, vamos huye al pueblo ¡corre!

La joven obedeció y salió corriendo, dejando solo a Michael, tratando de convencerse de que su amado pronto la seguiría, que pronto se verían. En cierto momento de su carrera, una raíz de un árbol se enredó en su pierna haciéndola caer estrepitosamente torciéndose el tobillo, no podía seguir corriendo y además estaba sola. Un ruido la alertó.

-¿Michael?-preguntó no muy segura, rogando a Dios que fuese su amado- ¿Michael eres tú?

No hubo respuesta pero si una imagen, una imagen que no se le olvidaría en su vida, de entre los árboles apareció el lobo mostrándole los dientes, manchados de sangre, se le heló la sangre y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, aquella bestia había matado a Michael.

El lobo la miro gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, ella iba a ser la siguiente, pero extrañamente no le importó, ella quería morir para estar con Michael. La bestia saltó sobre ella y la princesa cerró los ojos esperando una dentellada que no llegó. Abrió los ojos confusa encontrando que alguien había detenido el ataque, una persona que vestía una capa roja y que portaba un hacha de gran tamaño con cuyo palo había detenido a la bestia.

-Señor Antonio-murmuró

Mientras el de ojos esmeralda usaba toda su fuerza para contener a la bestia, hizo un brusco movimiento con el que lo gro hacerla retroceder no sin antes herirle una pata con el filo del hacha, el lobo le miró, se miraron a los ojos y aquella bestia no pudo evitar temblar, esos ojos no eran humanos, desprendían una energía infernal, no pudo evitar batirse en retirada, le daba igual, de todas maneras ya había comido.

Cuando el animal se fe, Antonio se giró colocándose el hacha a la espalda, miró a la princes que temblaba cual flan.

-¿estáis bien princesa?-no hubo respuesta-¿princesa me oís?-De un sorpresivo movimiento la joven se levantó y se abrazó llorando al capitán, Antonio la rodeo con us fuertes brazos tratando de calmarla-princesa

-Tenia mucho miedo-lloraba la chica- creí que moriría Michael me dijo que huyera y lo hice, le deje solo

-espere, ¿ha dicho Michael? ¿Michael Bonefoy?-la joven asintió-valla al pueblo, yo voy a ver si esta bien, quizás solo este herido

-voy contigo- Antonio fue a replicar-es una orden-pero su réplica murió en su garganta

Antonio suspiró e inició una marcha hasta el claro del bosque atento a cualquier movimiento, no fuese a ser que el lobo regresase, llego al claro del bosque y entonces tapó los ojso de la joven, no quería que viese aquello.

-No mire por favor-dijo entre dientes retrocediendo-no mire

La cogió en volandas obligándola a mantener al cabeza pegada a su pecho mientras corría en dirección al pueblo, la joven lloraba mientras a el se le revolvía el estómago, había visto a mucha gente morir, pero aquella imagen era peor que las de sus recuerdos de las batallas, el cuerpo de Michael devorado, con las sangre manchando la hierba no era algo que se olvidase tan fácilmente.

-Iván-pensó acordándose de por qué había salido al bosque en plena noche- espero que estés bien

Una cosa habéis sido vosotros los que habéis matado a Mónaco por no votarle y votar todos a San marino.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento el retraso, pero asuntillos de los estudios me mantuvieron con la mente puesta en otro lado, para ser concretos en la ontología filosófica, asi que antes de que se me derrita el cerebro y pierda la poca cordura que conservo aquí va la continuación.

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque, siguiendo un río en el cual se reflejaba la luna llena que le había transformado nada más poner un pie fuera de casa del chico de ojos esmeralda, eso le había permitido alcanzar una velocidad mayor para salir de allí, sabía que la había fastidiado con el hispano, lo sabía tan bien como que ya no podría regresar a esa casa que había sido su hogar durante un mes entero, pero ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación?, Antonio le gustaba demasiado y el verle en ese estado de fragilidad y debilidad tan diferente a él, como una muñeca de cristal de las que vendían en el pueblo, verle así hizo que su autocontrol se marchase muy lejos y su razón se nublase, pero no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber tomado a Antonio entre sus brazos y mucho menos de haberle besado; no no se arrepentiría jamás de haber besado al ex capitán, porque lo había deseado, había deseado a Antonio desde la primera vez que le vio.

Los labios del ex capitán eran suaves y su boca sabía a tomate, solo el recordar le hacía querer volver y besarlos otra vez, durante toda su vida, quería volver y estrechar a Antonio entre sus brazos, declararle como suyo, y que Antonio le correspondiera como había hecho durante unos instantes, instantes que le habían parecido días de radiante sol. El lobo ártico suspiró, ya no habría más de ese sol en su vida, ahora todo sería soledad, triste, oscura y dolorosa soledad.

-Hubiera sido así de todas maneras-se dijo acercándose a beber agua-no hubiera podido estar con él-miró su reflejo lobuno en las cristalinas aguas, tras él la luna llena se erguía radiante y hermosa.

Lo sabía, y lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en aquella casa, había tratado de olvidarlo, de dejar a un lado esa bestia que era, como si, por olvidarse de su existencia esta fuese a desaparecer´, pero muy en el fondo lo sabía, Iván sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse de aquel lugar, porque él era una bestia peligrosa y que en cualquier momento podría dañar a Antonio en un ataque de ira.

Esa chica fue un corto momento feliz

Pero es que yo soy una bestia anhelante de sangre

Seguramente un día la lastime

Así que antes de que eso suceda me iré silenciosamente

-Lo lamento, da svidaniya-siguió cantando el lobo mirando la luna.

Aquel que rogó por la felicidad de la chica

Fue una horrible bestia, un lobo maldito, manchadas por amargas lágrimas

Fueron sus sonrisa, una caperuza roja y la luz lunar

Suspiró triste antes de ponerse en marcha, no sabía dónde ir, no tenía lugar a donde regresar, tenía pensado simplemente dejarse llevar, pero un ruido le alertó, agudizó el olfato y al notar un olor no humano se puso en posición de ataque, mostrando sus dientes.

-No hace falta ponerse así-dijo una voz graciosa- no vamos a atacarte

-dejaos ver-ordeno sin bajar la guardia, si creían que le iban a engañar es que no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

-Tipo, que tío más agresivo-dijo una voz y de entre las sombras salió un lobo, más pequeño que él de pelaje rubio-¿no crees Liet?

-No seas cruel Feliks-dijo un lobo de pelaje castaño mostrándose.

-este lobo da miedo ¿no Eduard?-dijo un lobo rubio, que era el más pequeño.

-¡Raivis!-le regaño el tal Eduard que parecía su gemelo, salvo que más grande.

-ya vale chicos-dijo el que había hablado primero, un lobo de pelaje grisáceo que era el más grande del grupo, Iván aun así, era más grande que él-puedes relajarte, nunca atacamos a uno de los nuestros.

-¿delos vuestros?-inquirió no muy seguro.

-Claro, tu también eres un licántropo tipo-dijo FEliks acercándose al rio para mira su reflejo.

-Me llamo Nikolai-dijo el lobo grisáceo-estos son Toris, Eduard, Raivis y Feliks-le sonrió-¿y tú eres?

-Iván, me llamo Iván-dijo relajándose al ver que Feliks pasaba olímpicamente de él y que los otros tres le miraban con miedo-¿entonces sois licántropos también?

-s-si-dijo Toris con respeto

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-inquirió Nikolai-¿has salido a cazar?-Iván negó

-No tenía hambre, solo quería huir-dijo apenado

Nikolai le observó bien, aquel semejante parecía afectado por algo, en aquel estado un licántropo podía ser muy peligroso, y más uno de ese tamaño.

-Ven con nosotros, tenemos comida y alojamiento-ofreció haciendo que todos le mirasen como si estuviese loco.

-¿de verdad puedo?-preguntó no muy seguro, pero Nikolai asintió solemne-gracias.

Se fueron de allí todos juntos, Iván a la cabeza junto a Nikolai, pensando en que esta vez no tendría que abandonar a su familia por ser diferente, se marchó de allí sin saber que mientras Antonio había salido a buscarle y estaba luchando contra uno de sus semejantes.

Bueno, y hasta aquí hoy, espero que les haya gustado

Un beso


	10. Chapter 10

Hola lamento el retraso. Espero que podáis perdonarme.

Aquí la continuación.

El cortejo fúnebre pasaba por la calle principal de la ciudadela, muchas mujeres tiraban flores desde los balcones en señal de apoyo, algunos pétalos de las blancas flores se quedaban sobre el ataúd de madera en el cual descansaban los restos de Michael Bonnefoy. LA caja que ahora contenía el maltrecho cuerpo, devorado por aquel licántropo era llevada por su hermano Francis, Antonio, el capitán Gilbert y Paulo, ninguno decía nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras el cortejo caminaba hacia la iglesia del bosque, desde la ventana del castillo la joven princesa observaba con lágrimas en los ojos aquel triste desfile que se llevaba para siempre a su amado. Unos brazos la rodearon, sue hermano mayor, Lovino la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-No llores hermana-le dijo mientras el acariciaba los cabellos- no debes llorar por un plebeyo.

-pero es que le amaba-dijo abrazándose al pecho de su hermano-le amaba

-pues tendras que olvidarle, jamás volverá, además solo era un plebeyo-suspiró-es mejor así.

La princesa Marina se separó de su hermano como si este quemase y le miró dolida, se marchó de la habitación tras soltar una pequeña daga verbal.

-desde que Antonio ya no vive aquí te has vuelto muy insoportable- fue lo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, dejando al príncipe heredero sin saber que hacer.

Mientras, el cortejo fúnebre hábia llegado al cementerio de la iglesia, posaron el ataúd en el suelo, al lado del agujero que se le tragaría, entonces dio comienzo el funeral.

Antonio escuchaba atentamente las palabras del cura mientras, junto a Gilbert, abrazaba a su amigo Francis, que inútilmente trataba de contener las lágrimas, acababa de perder a la única familia que le quedaba, su pequeño hermano Michael yacía muerto a manos de una bestia.

Rezaron por el alma del difunto y bajaron el ataúd al agujero que fue cubierto por flores blancas tiradas por los allí presentes.

-Me preguntó porqué la gente da flores cortadas a los muertos- se preguntó el excapitán mientras echaba una rosa blanca a la tumba.

-Señor Bonnefoy-avisó el cura al rubio para que terminase el ritual.

Francis asintió, se agachó y tomó entre su mano derecha un puñado de tierra, miró por última vez el ataúd ahroa cubierto de blanco y arrojó la tierra. Los sepultureros comenzaron a enterrar el cuerpo mientras el grupo se dirigía a la taberna de Scott Kirkland, el hermano menor de uno de los capitanes, que por diversos asuntos no se encontraba en la ciudad.

-Vamos Francis-trató de animar Scott Kirkland, un pelirrojo de grandes cejas y ojos verdes sirviéndole una copa de vino- anímate, seguro que tu hermano no querría verte así.

-Quiero encontrar a esa bestia-dijo el galo mirando su copa de vino- quiero encontrarla y matarla.

-Fue culpa mía, esos guardias que puse eran novatos- dijo Whisper que estaba sentada con Shasa, Sam y Ariadonechan-si los hubiese elegido mejor.

-Entonces también fue culpa nuestra-suspiro Sam- a los vigilantes los elegimos entre las cuatro.

-Lo sentimos capitán-dijo apenada Ariadonechan, mas el rubio negó.

-No es culpa vuestra, Michael era un trasto-rio un poco mirando a las chicas que le sonrieron de manera quedada.

AL cabo de un rato el grupo estaba riendo recordando cosas del difunto. Paulo tomó un trago de su bebida para luego mirar a su hermano que se había mantenido algo apartado, suspiró y se acercó a él.

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa hermano?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-si hubiese llegado antes podría haber salvado a Michael-dijo culpable- si hubiera llegado antes

-Al menos llegaste- le cortó el mayor- si no lo hubieses hecho ahora mismo serían dos los muertos, gracias a ti la princesa está viva-suspiró y entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien- oye, ¿y el chico que vino contigo el otro día, ese tal Iván, dónde está?

-Se ha ido-su mirada se volvió triste- se marchó ayer en la noche- el mayor acarició el rostro del menor, pues aunque su querido hermano menor se mostrase indiferente con ese tema, él le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba muy preocupado.

-seguro que esta bien-dijo levantándose-además seguro que volverá

-¿y como lo sabes?-inquirió confuso

-Por que hay algo que le liga a ti

Antonio se sonrojó un poco, no tubo tiempo de disimularlo pues unos achispados Gilbert y Francis les agarraron cada uno de un brazo para que cantase y bailase con ellos, accedió y esto ocasionó que la mayoría acabase en el suelo producto de la risa, por el show que montaron.

La luna estaba alta cuando Antonio llegó a su casa con un poco de borrachera, cerró la puerta de su casa asegurándola con unos tablones y subió a su cuarto, dejó su preciada hacha a un lado y se quito la ropa para luego tumbarse en la cama, desde que el eslvao se había ido aquella cama le parecía enorme. Se tapó hasta la barrbilla con la sábana blanca, acordándose de lo que Paulo haía dicho.

-Solo espero que estes bien y vuelvas pronto-pensó antes de quedarse dormido, sin darse cuenta de que una figura encapuchada le había seguido y ahora estaba parado ante la puerta de su casa mirando la ventana abierta.

-Te encontré cachorro-sonrió


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos lamento el retraso. Aquí la continuación, para todos los que habéis preguntado quien era Nikolai deciros que es la encarnación de la ya inexistente Yugoslavia.

Bueno aquí vamos con la parte de Iván. Dentro de poco empezara el pasado de ambos.

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la que poco a poco Iván se había ido integrando en el grupo de licántropos que le había acogido, con el que mejor se llevaba era con Nikolai al que, cuando volvió a su forma humana reconoció como el titiritero de la ciudadela y al que regaño por el final de la historia de la muñeca rubia. Junto a ellos había descubierto que podía transformarse a pesar de que no hubiese luna llena, lo que permitía que pudiese seguirles el ritmo en dieversas acciones de caza.

Conoció también al que era el líder de la manada, un hombre viejo, de pelo blanco y ojos negros, con cara de pocos amigos al que llamaban el general y que no paraba de observarle con desconfianza.

En esa semana se había sentido muy bien se había mantenido ocupado para ttatar de no pensar en cierto chico de ojos esmeraldinos, al que no podía resistir visitar por las noches, torturándose desde la ventan abierta del cuarto que una vez compartieron, viendo desde el escondrijo que le ofrecían los árboles como Antonio permanecía una hora asomado tras un día de búsqueda, por si acaso le veía. Al menos sabía que estaba bien, ambos lo habían pasado mal tras el incidente del bosque, Iván tras enterarse de que Antonio había sido atacado había puesto todo su empeño en encontrar aquel licántropo y darle su merecido.

-¿vuelves a salir?-le preguntó Nikolai una de las noches mientras Iván se disponía a transformarse - ¿vas a volver a ir a ver a ese humano?

Iván no le respondió, sabía que Nikolai no veía con buenos ojos el amor que profesaba por el excapitán, simplemente se transformó y se internó en la noche.

-¿crees que hacemos bien dejándole ir, general?-preguntó el de cabellos plateados al anciano

-Deja que valla, proteger a ese humano es lo que le mantiene con nosotros, además-cogió un muñeco del peliplata, un muñeco nuevo vestido de rojo- ese muchacho lo necesita, se necesitan el uno al otro.

-no te entiendo general

-Hay veces que las heridas que guardamos en nuestro interior no sanan por si solas, hay veces que necesitamos que otros nos ayuden a cerrarlas-miró el bosque- Iván necesita que Antonio cierre sus heridas, así como Antonio necesita a Iván.

- A veces me sorprende lo mucho que sabes de todo viejo-suspiró antes de sentarse en una silla a hacer un muñeco que se parecía a Iván-

-es lo que tiene haber vivido mucho-dijo sentándose al lado de Nikolai.-

Mientras Iván, transformado ya en lobo, corría por el bosque, ansioso, quería ver a Antonio, quería verle, aunque no pudiese acercarse a él, se contentaba con saber que estaba bien, se detuvo un momento al ver una pequeña flor que comenzaba a florecer, la acarició con el morro tras olfatearla.

-A Toño le gustará-pensó mientras la arrancaba de un mordisco.

Cuando llegó a la casa del ex capitán se detuvo unos instantes al ver como la puerta del joven se abría y el de ojos esmeralda salía vestido con su túnica roja y el gran hacha a la espalda.

-¿Dónde irá estas horas?-se preguntó- será mejor seguirle.


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento la tardanza. Perdonadme-

Iván siguió a Antonio a través del bosque, a varios metros de él, para que no le viese, no quería ser carne de hacha. Con sus ojos lobunos le miraba caminar, su capa roja ondeaba a cada paso, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Enséñame lo que veo cuando abro mis ojos

quiero conocer todo sobre el amor

Un suspiro doloroso, piso firme sobre la arena agridulce

hacia el país de la palpitaciones

Pudo escuchar a Antonio cantar mientras caminaba, su voz le encantaba, le atraía irremediablemente, era como el canto de una sirena. Entonces reconoció a donde se dirigían, al gran lago que había en el bosque.

Iván vio como Antonio se acercaba a la orilla y miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua, en sus ojos verdes podía verse un deje de tristeza y de melancolía.

dentro de mi sueño, que se rompe como las olas

pienso sobre si el aburrimiento estaba bien

ahora, mi corazón vacila en esta confusión

que comenzó poco a poco

y quiero mostrarme sólo a ti

Adoptó su forma humana pensaba acercarse a Antonio, quería abrazarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos, quitarle la tristeza y volver a besarle.

Por su parte Antonio, se sentía muy confuso con sus sentimientos, creía que jamás podría a volver a sentir algo como aquello que sentía por cierto eslavo de ojos amatista, no después de que cierta persona destrozase su corazón de la manera mas vil y rastrera que jamás había habido.

ya que lo que me diste

fue un beso mágico

me perdía a mi misma en el tiempo

abro mi solitarios ojos

estoy despertando en un mundo

sólo nosotros, y la fantasia

escribamos

una historia sin fin

juntos

Iván se sonrojó enormemente no solo por como describía Antonio el beso que le había dado, si no por que el moreno empezó a quitarse la ropa despacio, haciéndola resbalar por su piel. Iván se relamió los labios hambriento, deseando que fueran sus manos la que tocasen esa piel con delicadeza.

Con cuidado Antonio se metió en el agua, temblando un poco al principio por el contacto de su piel con el frío líquido, soltó un pequeño gemido que consiguió excitar aún más al licántropo que le observaba desde las sombras.

-Iván-suspiró Antonio- ¿Dónde estas?

Eres parecido a mi de forma diferente

ya que queremos conocer la forma del amor (santia)

nuestros dolorosos suspiros se convertiran en uno (iya)

mi pecho se hincha por el sonido de las olas(sontia)

Iván no podía resistirlo, su deseo de estar con Antonio era insoportable, le necesitaba a su lado, tanto como el moreno le necesitaba a él, dio un paso al frente estaba dispuesto a salir y a estar con Antonio, quería hacerle feliz, quería que dejase de cantar canciones tan melancólicas, y hacerle cantar una feliz y que se la cantase solo a él. Pero se acordó de algo, algo que le hizo retroceder.

-Soy una bestia-murmuró retrocediendo hacia las sombras.

No podía, no quería estar con Antonio siendo lo que era, un horrible licántropo, un asesino, un repudiado…un maldito.

dentro del mar de lágrimas (iya)

y de una oscuridad parcial

la lluvia pronto traerá (iya)

la luz del comienzo (sontia)

Antonio nadaba en el agua, extrañaba a Iván demasiado, solo Dios sabía la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado a causa de la culpa, de no tener al eslavo a su lado, le hacía tanta falta, con él incluso había logrado olvidarse de la persona que pensó que siempre ocuparía su corazón, y por la cual se había sumido en una depresión. Pero gracias al eslavo había logrado olvidarla poco a poco, incluso se había olvidado de ir a visitarla a su nuevo hogar.

Acurrucada dentro de tus brazos (iya)

dentro de tu voz

pronto el sueño llegará a su fin (iya)

y aparecerá el alba (sontia)

Salió del agua al cabo de un rato, haciendo que Iván se deleitase con su figura, le amaba, le amaba más allá de lo lógico, Antonio le volvía loco.

Un ruido alertó a ambos, algo tiró a Iván al suelo, un lobo, un lobo enorme y negro, de ojos dorados como los de las águila, un lobo que no venía solo, le acompañaban otros tres, y un humano que se acercó al hispano que se había armado con el hacha y se había puesto su capa roja.

-Hola mi Antonio

-Rey Rómulo

-Te encontré cachorro-dijo el lobo.

-Tú…bastardo-murmuró Iván mientras las imágenes de su casa quemada acudían a su mente


End file.
